degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Just Friends
Just Friends is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Degrassi High, and the forty-ninth episode overall of the original Degrassi series. It aired on December 12, 1989. Plot At school, Heather tells Erica that she wants to have a party; Erica asks if she thinks this will make Wheels like her. Heather points out that Erica has had boyfriends before, and now she'd like one. Erica agrees to help Heather try to get Wheels to like her. In the cafeteria, Melanie, Diana, Maya and Kathleen are having lunch; Scott comes over and wants to talk to Kathleen, but Melanie says that she's busy, so he leaves. Maya asks if Kathleen and Scott are having a fight; Melanie tells her that Kathleen and Scott broke up. Diana suggests that they can be the "Not Have" club, and when Maya asks what that is, they tell her that they do not have dates, they do not have boyfriends... then they start talking about their perfect man. Maya says that her perfect man would be a doctor who would fall in love with her and dedicate his life to curing her illness; the rest of the girls are quiet. Heather and Erica come in to cafeteria; Heather sees Snake and Wheels at a table and goes over. She tells them that she and Erica are having a party, and invites them both to come. Wheels asks what the occasion is, and Erica says that it's nothing special. As they walk away, Heather asks Erica why she said it that way, and says that she's sure that Erica gave it away, but Erica assures her that Wheels didn't notice a thing. At the table, Snake tells Wheels that he thinks Heather likes him; Wheels says that he likes her too, but only as a friend. Heather and Erica sit down with Lucy, who gives them a card to sign for L.D., who is still in the hospital. Lucy tells them that L.D. still doesn't know what's wrong, and that she'll be visiting her today; the twins tell Lucy about the party and invite her. In the hall, Melanie, Diana and Kathleen talk about going to a movie; Melanie suggests that they should invite Maya too, but Kathleen points out that she's in a wheelchair, and Diana adds that the theater that's showing the movie they want to see has lots of steps. At the hospital, Lucy gives L.D. the card and asks about the tests that she's been having; L.D. says that she'll get the test results tomorrow. Lucy tells her about the party, and L.D. asks Lucy to say hi to everyone for her. Lucy comments, "Especially Wheels," then says that she'll drop by again tomorrow; L.D. comments that she hopes that she'll have the test results by then, because she really wants to know what's going on; she tells Lucy that the doctors and nurses smile a lot, but they don't tell her anything. At home, Heather and Erica are getting ready for the party, Heather gives Erica instructions on what to do to help her, like putting on a slow song if she sees Heather dancing with Wheels; she then starts planning exactly what she's going to do, but Erica tells her not to plan so much and just to let Mother Nature take her course. Heather says that she's not going to leave it to chance and miss her big opportunity. At hospital, Lucy goes in to L.D.'s room to show her the new dress that she's wearing for the party; L.D. is crying, and tells Lucy that she's found out that she has leukemia. Lucy asks if that's like cancer, and L.D. says that it ~is~ cancer, and reminds Lucy that her mother died of cancer. She says that she's going to have to start chemotherapy tomorrow, and will lose all her hair; Lucy assures her that it will grow back, and tells L.D. that she's strong and can beat it. L.D.'s father arrives; Lucy says that she has to go, and L.D. asks her not to tell anyone yet. As Lucy leaves, she hears L.D.'s father tell her to be strong, and Lucy begins to cry. At the party, everyone is dancing. Some people are outside, lots inside. Clutch arrives, asks where Lucy is, Snake says he hasn't seen her. Heather is dancing with Wheels to a fast song and makes a gesture to Erica to change the music, which Erica does. Heather continues dancing with Wheels, and Snake asks Erica to dance. A little later, Heather and Wheels go outside; they sit on the sofa that's under the window. Wheels seems to be a little uncomfortable, and doesn't know what to talk about. Heather touches his hair and he asks if he has something in it. She shivers; he asks if she's cold and puts his arm around her; they look at the stars, and Heather points out some constellations. Heather turns to look at him, and they stare at each other for a moment, then start kissing. Inside, everyone is still dancing; Joanne goes to the record player to check out the music, then looks out the window and sees Wheels and Heather making out on the sofa outside. She calls Allison over, then Amy; soon, everyone is looking out the window and laughing. Erica comes over and sees what they're looking at; she tells them to grow up and goes outside, where she tells Heather that their mother is looking for her. Wheels and Heather jump apart; Heather says that she thought their mother was going to stay upstairs, but Erica tells her that she started to wonder, so Heather should come inside. Wheels tells Heather that he has to leave, and that he'll call her tomorrow; Heather is happy about that, and they kiss good night; Heather goes inside and Wheels sits down on the steps and wonders what he's gotten himself in to. At the hospital, Lucy comes back to L.D.'s room carrying some magazines and a teddy bear; L.D. asks if the party's over already, but Lucy says that she decided not to go. L.D.'s dad leaves them alone to talk; Lucy tells L.D. that she thought that they could look through the magazines and pick out clothes; L.D. thanks her for coming back and they start to page through the magazines. At the party, Snake comes outside and sits beside Wheels on the steps; he tells Wheels that it's hot inside, but not as hot as it was when Wheels was making out with Heather. Wheels says that he wants to leave, and starts to walk away; Snake follows him; Wheels asks if everyone saw what happened. Snake says yes, and Wheels says that he didn't mean for it to happen. Snake asks if Wheels likes Heather, and Wheels says yes, but only as a friend, then tells Snake that he told Heather that he'd call her tomorrow, but he doesn't want to. Snake tells him to talk to Heather and apologize for what happened, but Wheels says that you can't tell someone that you don't really like them after you've fooled around with them. At school, Melanie, Diana and Kathleen are talking about the movie that they saw on the weekend; Maya overhears them and says that it sounds like they're talking about Queen In Exile, and asks if they've seen it. They admit that they went to see it on the weekend; Diana tells Maya that they wanted to ask her to come too, but they went on the streetcar, and the theater has a lot of stairs. Maya gets angry and tells them that her mother could have driven them all there, and there are lots of theaters that are wheelchair accessible; she calls them patronizing hypocrites who only pretend to be concerned, and leaves; Melanie runs after her and says that she's sorry. Elsewhere in the halls, Erica is telling Heather that she's sure that Wheels has a good reason for not calling her; they turn the corner and almost bump into Wheels and Snake. Wheels just looks at Heather, but says nothing, then bends down to get a drink from the fountain. Erica calls him a creep; she and Heather walk away. Snake asks Wheels if he called Heather; Wheels says that he didn't. Erica tells Heather that there are plenty of fish in the sea; Heather says that she knows, but it's too bad, because she and Wheels used to be friends. Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Heather and Erica. *In this episode it's revealed that L.D. was diagnosed with leukemia. *Linda Schuyler made an uncredited appearance as a teacher in this episode. *L.D. reads The Diamond Throne by David Eddings. *"Moonlight Desires" by Gowan, also featured in School's Out!, can be heard at Heather and Erica's party. |-|Featured Characters= *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos *Byrd Dickens as Scott Smith *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch |-|Gallery= JF01.jpg JF02.jpg JF03.jpg JF04.jpg JF05.jpg JF06.jpg JF07.jpg JF08.jpg JF09.jpg JF10.jpg JF11.jpg JF12.jpg JF13.jpg JF14.jpg JF15.jpg JF16.jpg JF17.jpg JF18.jpg JF19.jpg JF20.jpg JF21.jpg JF22.jpg JF23.jpg JF24.jpg JF25.jpg JF26.jpg JF27.jpg JF28.jpg wheels-twins.png teacher.png girls-annoyed.png girls-annoyed-2.png ld-crying.png scott1.png ld-lucy.png twins-phone.png twins-ending.png |-| Links= *Watch Just Friends on YouTube Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 1 Episodes Category:Degrassi High